


To My Lover, My Love

by rimaria04



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Other, Toxic Relationship, ambiguous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rimaria04/pseuds/rimaria04
Summary: To My Lover, My LoveA short poem I wrote in the spur of the moment. Is completely up to you what the meaning behind the poem is. To me, it is about a woman who loves a man that has given up to the darkness of life.Enjoy





	To My Lover, My Love

There’s a darkness in the room we stand our ground in,  
It hovers and watches me fall apart,  
It laughs gleefully as you destroy   
The scars that chain me to you,  
And it listens. 

It mutters its fancies in to your ear  
And you listen and obey,  
As the swirling crown of bullets form in the air,  
You’re words casting them at my soul,  
And it watches. 

It dances at the sight of my screams,  
A violent waltz that echoes the torments that  
You, My Lover, proclaim in this courtship by which   
You request a hand you so ceremoniously disemboweled,  
And it waits. 

‘Til death do we part’  
Latches on to my lone traitorous finger,  
Drinking the blood of my sinful want   
For the man who let darkness overtake  
The fiercest heart, once owned 

By his lover, his love, 

Me.


End file.
